Off Limits
by NotSoAngelAnymore
Summary: There was only one rule that Tyler Simms had about his twin sister: she was off limits to any of the Sons of Ipswich. But his best friend broke that rule for much longer then any of them knew. Reid/OC (With a little Kate/Pogue, Caleb/Sarah, and Tyler/OC)
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: Hey there, everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for reading and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Oh, and I don't own The Covenant, I only own Peyton and Elena for the time being. :)

* * *

**Off Limits / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Prologue**

No one really knows how The Power came to be. Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning but those who mastered it has always been hunted. In the middle of the 17th century, many escaped the brutal witch-hunting in England and France by moving to America. As the brutal persecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a covenant of silence. And for over 300 years, it has kept them safe. Until now.

"What's up, fellas?" Reid Garwin asked coming up behind the other three members of the covenant who were standing by the cliff. Tyler asked where he was with a small smile when he saw his best friend. "I had things to do. Where's Tory?"

Tyler pointed to the party that the others had been watching for the last few minutes showing where his twin sister was before answering the question he knew Reid would ask. "We just got here."

"Then let's drop in." Reid said before stepping off the edge letting himself fall straight down. Tyler quickly followed after like he always did while Caleb yelled out their names in anger. Soon, all four of them were walking over the hill to where the party was. Reid looked over the crowd of high schools looking for a certain brunette who he found dancing with Kate and a cute blonde, all three of them had red plastic cups in their hands.

"There's here." Kate said getting Sarah and Tory's attention from where the two girls were giggling at a joke. Tory smiled when she saw her brother walking up with the other Sons of Ipswich and giggled at the awed look on Sarah's face.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked, Tory grinned when she noticed the looks that Caleb and Sarah were passing back and forth.

"Hey Tink." Reid greeted Tory with her old nickname that he gave her when she was younger for going as Tinkerbell one Halloween. "Who's this?"

"Sarah, she's Kate's new roommate." Tory answered since Kate was in her own world with Pogue, making out. Caleb and Sarah couldn't keep their eyes off each other, Tory couldn't help but begin to play matchmaker in my head. "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Caleb Denvers, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin."

"Simms?" Sarah asked, a confused look on her face as she looked between Tyler and Tory, who both nodded to conform her thought.

"He's my twin brother." Tory explained twirling a piece of brown hair in her fingers, blue eyes sparkling with excitement from the party.

Suddenly Kara slid down from her place at the top of the hill with her boyfriend overlooking the party to stand in front of Caleb, blocking Sarah and Tory's view. "Hey Caleb, how was your summer?" She asked trying to sound sexy and failing miserably making Tory roll her eyes. Caleb looked over Kara's shoulder making Kara turn to look at the blonde. "Oh, I'm Kara."

"Sarah." The blonde answered with a small smile thinking Kara was really trying to be nice.

"Yeah, from the Boston public." Kara said with a fake smile when Sarah nodded. "Tell me, how does one go from getting into Spencer from the Boston public?" Tory moved to take a step forward when she saw Sarah's smile fall but someone behind her put a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see it was her roommate, Elena.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kara?" Caleb said noticing Elena holding Tory back. Aaron came up next to Kara mocking Caleb back by repeating what he said. Caleb looked him up and down before saying coldly, "I don't want any trouble."

"The police will probably be here soon, Tory. We need to go." Elena commented as some of Aaron's friends came over to be back-up in case there was a fight. Tory shook her head letting Elena know to go on without her, she would find a ride back to the dorm. She wasn't going to leave them here if the cops showed up so Elena quickly left to get to her car and back to Spencer before the cops came to break up the party.

"These posers make me want to puke." One of Aaron's friends commented looking at the Sons of Ipswich.

"Is that so?" Reid asked taking a step forward. Tory knew this wouldn't end well by the look on his face, Reid doesn't just let things go.

"Just let it go." Caleb said having the same thought.

"Hey hey!" The new guy, Chase, said moving between the two, putting his hands on Aaron's shoulders. He said somethings to calm Aaron down making me narrow my eyes at how he turned his eyes away from us, what was going on? Suddenly Aaron's friend puked all over Aaron's back making Tory smile when she noticed that Reid had done it.

One of the popular kids called that the cops were on their way making everyone raced to their cars. "Need a ride?" Pogue asked Kate as they raced to the car with everyone. Kate shook her head letting him know that Sarah had drove Kate out.

"Meet me at my dorm tonight?" Reid whispered in Tory's ear with a small smile when everyone began to get into the cars and were not paying them any attention. Tory nodded with a smirk before climbing into the backseat of Sarah's car with Chase, who gave her a uncomfortable feeling that she couldn't put her finger on.


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating but I've had some major writer's block and just had a small break through. So here is the second chapter of Off Limits. I don't own the Covenant, I only own Tory and Elena for now. Remember to favorite, follow, PM, and review! :)

* * *

**Off Limits / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Chapter Two**

Reid smiled when he opened his eyes to see the naked brunette girl cuddled against his side, head resting on his chest and leg thrown over his, for warmth under the light blanket. Looking over at the clock he sighed knowing his roommate would be back soon and he should wake her. He pushed a piece of brown hair behind her ear moving so he could trail kisses down her face.

Tory hummed waking up from her dream to feel kisses now trailing down her neck and valley of her breasts. Opening her eyes she grinned down at the smirking Reid as he moved back up to plant a kiss on her cherry lips. "Hmm, good morning."

"Good morning, Tink." Reid answered back as he allowed her to flip them so she was on top straddling his hips with a smirk on her face. Placing a light kiss on his lips, Tory grinned moving to pull on her clothes from yesterday along with Reid's shirt. "Walk of shame? I like it."

Tory rolled her eyes unable to keep the grin off her face as she walked out of his dorm room and headed to her own where Elena was still asleep. "How was Reid?" Elena asked voice still thick from sleep as she rolled over to face her best friend. Tory gave her a smile before pulling off her jeans and climbing into her own bed, Reid's scent surrounding her.

"Great." Was her only reply as she let her eyes close knowing she had a few hours before she needed to get ready for classes.

_~C&S~R&T~P&K~_

Sarah and Kate walked over to the bleachers having spotted Tory when they walked in. She was standing next to the bleachers talking to the four covenant members about something in hushed voices. Sarah sighed when they suddenly stopped seeing the two girls, what could they have been possibly talking about? She hated being out of the loop and it seemed none of them wanted her to know what the hell was going on in this town.

Kate danced over into her boyfriend's arms before they started making out, the normal for them. Sarah saw Reid and Tory staring at the couple in envy then at each other making the blonde smile playing matchmaker in her head. But there was something that Sarah just didn't understand, she never would until one of the covenant explained it to her.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Hello again! I just wanted to say thanks so much for all the support that everyone has been giving me and I know that I don't update fast enough as some would like but I'm trying my hardest. I was checking on everything and saw that I had 19 reviews, 42 follows, and 19 favorites! That's amazing you guys! And remember I love when you review/PM me and tell me what you think of how I'm doing and anything that you want to see in this story! Thanks again! :)

* * *

**Off Limits / NotSoAngelAnymore  
Chapter Three**

Reid sighed watching Tory dance across the bar with some guy that had been eying her all night. His jaw clenched as he turned back to Aaron and Brody ready to beat them at something to get his mind off the beautiful brunette he couldn't have the way he wanted. He didn't mind using his powers to get what he wanted and right now was no different, just a small use would get him his money and the satisfaction of beating the school douche at a game of pool was all he needed.

He smirked when he felt his eyes turn completely black and the ball did just what he wanted. Tyler shook his head chuckling as he watched and Reid barely held in a snicker at the two idiots who stared at him in shock. His smirk fell when suddenly Aaron was in his face yelling he was cheating. Anger gripped him and he pushed Aaron back. "Blow me!"

"Let's take it outside!" Brody screamed back at him coming to stand right behind Aaron while Tyler did the same for Reid. A glass dropped somewhere behind him but Reid payed it no attention as blood rushed through his veins. They walked out of the bar coming into the back alley, all four of them hoping for a fight and thinking their side would win.

If the other two Sons of Ipswich hadn't arrived with Nicky then the fight would have been in full swing. Tory followed behind them watching silently as Aaron and his backup left leaving just the sons and her alone. She stood off to the side of them watching as Caleb began blaming Reid for everything that happened without giving him any time to cool off wanting nothing more then to stand up for him and tell him that Reid had been with her last night so he couldn't have been the one using.

"That's enough Caleb!" Tory screamed when the blonde crashed into the empty beer bottles and Caleb kept walking forwards screaming. Tyler rushed to Reid helping him up while Pogue and Tory grabbed onto Caleb stopping him from fighting and trying to calm him down.

Tory followed Reid and Tyler in then after having a small talk with Tyler she went to met Reid outside. "What excuse did you use this time?" He scowled as he brushed shards of glass off the back of his shirt before climbing into her car, muscles tense.

"I'm sick and you needed to get away from everyone so I offered you a ride home since he drove you. He's visiting Mom tonight and is going to tell her that I have a cold or something." She answered letting out a small groan before starting their short drive back to Spencer. She knew that he was tired of hiding that they were dating and so was she but Tyler and the families would freak out if they knew. He just hummed an answer and linked his fingers through hers.

_~C&S~R&T~P&K~_

Reid arms tightened the petite brunette whose body was intertwined with his. She had fallen asleep an hour ago but he couldn't get his mind to stop racing. He had been so angry earlier, he had used and put her in danger. He could feel the power taking him over when they were in the alley, feel it run through his veins like blood. He had to keep using, he couldn't stop himself and he had attacked Caleb, who had only been trying to help him. He had wished Tory hadn't seen it but she had acted like nothing had happened.

He trailed a finger down the side of her face and neck as his thoughts changed to their relationship. They had been dating for almost a year and yet no one other than Tory's roommate knew about them. They had been perfectly okay with no one knowing in the beginning but it had slowly began to bother them as more days went by. They hated they couldn't do simple things normal couples did in public like hold hands, kiss, cuddle, etc.

But both knew the trouble if the families found out about them and decided to keep it a secret. All alive covenant members would come together and decide what would be done. There had never been a mixing of the blood lines before, Tory had been the first girl to be born in centuries all until then had been boys. But it was all up to fate now, Reid decided as he pulled Tory closer to his body and prayed for sleep to take him.


End file.
